


Like art

by Kukuri



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukuri/pseuds/Kukuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutsuki Tooru has four problems after coming back to school after summer break. The first ones are easy to handle, but the other ones… love is not as easy as everyone think it is. (School AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My beloved mochi <3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+beloved+mochi+%26lt%3B3).



The first morning of school after the summer break is always the most annoying one. Mutsuki Tooru never really had any problems with waking up early, but after sleeping late while having the break, it is even hard for him. Luckily he has much self- control. After hearing his alarm clock for the fourth FREAKING time, he gets up to take a shower and getting ready for school. That was one problem for the first day in his high-school, solved already when he goes out of his house exactly at 7am.  
The second problem is his best friend Yonebayashi Saiko. Not that she really is a problem, but making her go out of her house before 12pm is a miracle. She is the nerd who loves sleeping and also goes to bed really, REALLY late. Like yesterday Mutsuki assumes, because she didn’t answer her phone yet and he already called five times. Sighing, he decides to go picking her up from home. The things he does for his best friend.

\---

But well, Saiko did a lot of other things for him too and still does. They know each other for over ten years now and he is blessed to have her. Three years ago, after his whole family died in a horrible accident and left him broken, with an heavily-injured eye and an eyepatch, she was there for him like no one ever was. She went with him to every visit in the hospital and helped him with her family through the hard times, like preparing the funeral. The first weeks he slept at her house, even in her bed and she held him while he cried quietly until late night. She also supervised his eating routine and still wants messages with what he’s doing, where he goes and when he’s at home. He was and still is allowed at her house 24/7 and even has keys for it (what made waking her up in the morning easier).

Some time ago, she encouraged him seeing a therapist too, not only because of that terrible event from three years ago, also because she felt something Mutsuki was trying to hide. She really knew him better than anyone else up until now. She knew that he wanted to life as a male, even before he came out to her. When he finally got the courage and said after some therapy sessions “I want to live as a man from here on out” she just shrugged and said “I know”. 

He almost cried.

\---

“Saiko?”, Mutsuki calls out when he opens the front door. No answer.

“Saiko, we will be late because of you!” Still no answer and Mutsuki sighs again, going upstairs straightly to Saikos room and pushing the door open.

“Saiko. Wake up, we have to be at school in like one hour!”

“Mhhhhnnnnnn, five more minutes…”, Mutsuki hears Saiko mumbling and rolls his eyes.

“Forget it”, he says and gone are the blankets. Saiko sending him death stares leaves him unaffected.

“Come on, it’s the first day of school. I don’t want to come late because of you!”

“You know, you can always go without me.”

“No, we are going together to school like one decade. Come on, get ready!”

 

It still takes Mutsuki more than 10 Minutes to get Saiko out of bed and FINALLY to the bathroom. He brushes her long, blue hair and pins it up, while also watching her brushing her teeth because she tends to fall asleep again at the sink. Even putting on her clothes is in slow motion for his best friend and he almost screams.  
After 30 minutes they are finally ready to go but also they need to hurry up now. They missed the bus and have to run, but Saiko is not good at running and Mutsuki fears they will be late for class, so he motivates her and pushes her a bit. Next time, he thinks, he will go alone to school. He also knows that he would not do that and would be standing in Saikos house anyway at the next day.

\---

Fortunately they arrive in time and the school bell is just ringing while they go in the building. 

“Wow, we were really fast!”, Saiko says while stretching and Mutsuki looks at her annoyed. 

“You mean I was-“ 

But he couldn’t finish his sentence. He suddenly feels a body pressed, no squeezed, at his own body and almost snaps at the person, but stops himself when he meets the gaze. 

Black, bored eyes narrow his own and the cool (and also calm) look on the face makes his heart skips a beat. This guy is freaking handsome, Mutsuki thinks to himself. He notices two moles under the guys left eye and purple hair with a stylish undercut. He doesn’t smile and breaks the eye contact (and also a bit of Mutsukis heart) while turning around to an acquaintance of him, who looks like an absolute opposite of him: long, orange hair, sharky grin and his body seeming a bit slackly.

“Stop (fucking) pushing me, Shirazu.”

Even his voice sends goosebumps over Mutsukis body.

“Then stop standing around, stupid cookie!!”

“(Shut up.)”

Mutsuki just watches them leaving and wow, his mind really is blank. He just sees that handsome face there. Like he suddenly can’t think of anything else.   
He doesn’t even realize that Saiko is talking to him, to the point where she hits his arm.

“Ouch!! What was that for?!”, he snaps at her, rubbing his arm.

“We need to leave! The class is about to start! … But oh, I feel something in the aaaaaaiiiir toniiiiight~”, she suddenly sings and Mutsuki blushes hard and storms into the classroom, followed by a laughing Saiko.

Great. Having a crush at the first day after summer break. Problem three.

\---

He spends the whole day thinking about that guy and his gorgeous face. Class doesn’t seem interesting anymore and Mutsuki stares out of the window, having some stupid imaginations in his head which he suppressed fast and embarrassed. Like going out with him for a walk or to the cinema, or- NO NO NO! STOP! Like he was a little teenage girl with stupid dreams with their crush!!

 

He doesn’t see the guy anymore the whole day and really gets upset when school is out. Saiko, the good observer and best friend she is, realizes what’s wrong and starts a conversation on the way home.

“The guy from this morning is called Urie Kuki, by the way!”

“Huh?”, Mutsuki seems confused about the sudden statement.

“The guy who bumped into you. That handsome dude. With his sharky friend, Shirazu Ginshi.”

“Oh”, Mutsuki just says and is glad that Saiko understands him without much words.

“I’m playing an online game with Ginshi, we found out we go to the same school a year ago! You need to start it too! I especially love the graphics-”   
He doesn’t really listen to the game talking at all. He’s just glad he now knows the name to the face he has been thinking about the whole day and hope he gets to seem him tomorrow.

\---

Of course, with Mutsukis luck he doesn’t see him the next day at school.

How can that even be? Saiko told him that Urie-kun and Shirazu-kun went to this high-school as long as they did. They were never in the same class, but in the same year. Mutsuki never saw one of them and he really wonders why. Why didn’t he saw that handsome young boy earlier and why does he seems like a ghost now? HOW can he show up, messing up his mind and then just disappear?! It really annoyed him to the point where he even thinks about stalking him on the internet, but no, he wants to keep a little bit of his pride. Just a few days without seeing him making him nuts like that… no way Mutsuki would show this to anyone.

The next time he sees the mysterious Urie Kuki is the next monday. And that only because Saiko couldn’t see him sulk anymore (he guesses; she really knows him better than he himself does) and invites Shirazu to lunch with them. At first Mutsuki was confused, because Saiko never hang out before with Shirazu at school. But when he saw who was Shirazu-kun dragging along it suddenly gets to him and he looks at the grinning Saiko, sighing. 

“Helloooow Ginshiiii!”, she speaks happily and greeting him with a high-five.

“Heyoooo Saiko-chaaaaan! Wazzuup!”, he says almost as loudly as Saiko and Mutsuki can’t hold back a sigh. Two of this sort may be a bit… hard to handle. 

But there was someone more important now standing beside Shirazu-kun and so he looks up to see the other boy gazing at him. Urie-kuns face speaks more than thousand words (like he almost screams “Help”) and Mutsuki, encouraged, smiles kindly at him. It surprises him a bit that Urie-kun doesn’t look away, he even kind of… examines him? But the changing of looks between them doesn’t last long, because Shirazu wraps his arm around Uries shoulder and presses him to himself.

“That’s the stupid cookie… I mean, that’s Kuki Urie for ya!”, he tells them and while Mutsuki bows his head and says “Hello, I am Tooru Mutsuki and that is Saiko Yonebayashi”, Saiko just waves and grins. Urie looks annoyed.

“Let me go (you idiot)”, he tells Shirazu and pushes him away, ready to walk away.

“Awww, come on dude, don’t be like that! Let’s eat with them!” He doesn’t even wait for Uries response and just places him besides Mutsuki, while he himself sits beside Saiko. Without hesitation, they both start chattering about game stuff and eating their lunches. 

“Uhm, I hope you-”, Mutsuki starts but when he sees the annoyed face of Urie-kun, he stops discouraged mid-sentence and starts eating his lunch, while mumbling “-enjoy your meal”. 

While Saiko and Shirazu are chattering, laughing and seeming to have fun, Mutsuki and Urie on the other side are quietly (and awkwardly) eating their lunches. Mutsuki sometimes looks up, listens to the other two and smiles a bit. Urie doesn’t speak the whole time and just sulks, what makes Shirazu sending him threatening looks. And suddenly Mutsuki feels a kick on his leg and jerks.

“Ouch! What was that for?!”, he snarls at Saiko and rubs his leg. Saiko raises her hands in defend and says “That wasn’t me!!”.

“Oh my goooosh, sorry Tooru!!” Shirazu panics and stands up to look after him. “… I actually wanted to kick Cookie.”

“What, why?”, Mutsuki and Urie asks in chorus, one confused and one angry.

“Because he’s being unfriendly with Mutsuki! At least talk to him, stupid Cookie!!”

“What? We are eating, what to say- besides, shut up, you were dragging me along even if I didn’t want to!” Urie spits and Mutsuki first looks at him, then at Shirazu and then at Saiko, who looks as puzzled as he is.

“Oh, come ON, I know you want to-“ But their little fight gets interrupted when the school bell rings and Urie clicks with his tongue, packs up his stuff and leaves them, followed by an angrily screaming Shirazu.

While Mutsuki looks at Saiko and Saiko looks back, both very, very confused. 

“That was… unexpected.”

“The fifty shades of Uriri”, Saiko comments and now Mutsuki really laughs. Because hey, at least Urie looked at him and now he can greet and talk to him without being creepy at all.

And maybe stalk him on the internet. Just maybe.

\---

The next day Shirazu and Urie come to Mutsuki and Saiko while they were having a talk at their lockers and apologize. Well, Shirazu apologizes and Urie is looking away, but it seems like Urie feels sorry too for his little outburst. 

“Don’t worry”, Mutsuki says and smiles at them and Shirazu grins.

“You are too precious, Tooru! Thank you! … Isn’t he, Cookie?? Tooru is nice, isn’t he??” And Urie just mumbles something and says “Yeah, yeah” while looking everywhere but at Mutsuki and Saiko, until his look stays on their lockers. 

“Well, how about giving it a second chance?”, Mutsuki asks cheerfully and Shirazu nods enthusiastic. 

“Okay, then lunch time again today? Great! We look forward to!” Shirazu grins again and Mutsuki just can’t stop thinking about sharks when he grins like that.   
“Mh. Let’s go, Shirazu. See you at lunch, Mutsuki… …… and Yonebayashi”, Urie suddenly speaks up, turning and going away, getting followed by Shirazu who waves goodbye at them.

“…did Uriri forgot that I am still here too?!”, Saiko outrages for fun and Mutsuki laughs. 

\---

The next weeks lunches are really nice.

The four of them are eating now regularly together and even walking together to school or to class. Mutsuki feels more and more comfortable with Shirazu and especially Urie. What at first felt wrong, feels now good and soothing. While at first he thought Urie was annoyed and bothered by him, he now thinks that’s just his character. And he really likes his character. He is like a rock in the crazy waves of Saiko and Shirazu and Mutsuki appreciates the quiet times he sometimes has with Urie. One day they took the same bus and Urie, unlikely for him, started a little conversation with him.

Mutsuki really feels comfortable with Urie-kun. It was nice sitting by his side, feeling him close. His heart still sometimes skipped a beat, when he sees Urie walking in the corridor. And he really thinks a lot about him, like early in the morning and late in the night. 

He really has to admit, that he fell in love with him… a little bit. Yeah, kind of. Even if Urie is sometimes repellent and annoyed and sulks, but he really likes him. His little crush got into a ‘little bit in love’. Saiko wasn’t really surprised about that because “Urie is hot as hell”. 

Mutsuki, even with the knowing that Urie-kun probably wouldn’t return his feelings, was really happy. It feels good being with Urie and that he talked to him, seeing him.

It was really enough for Mutsuki.

\---

“Thank you for your advice, Sasaki-sensei. I will try my best!”

“No problem, Mutsuki-kun! See you tomorrow in class!” The friendly teacher smiles and waves, as Mutsuki leaves the classroom and heads to the lockers. He had some problems with math and his teacher, as nice as he is, helped him after the lesson with some advice on how to solve a problem. He was really glad to have a teacher like Sasaki-sensei.

When he gets to his locker, he gets greeted by his classmate Hairu Ihei, while she packs some books in her locker.

“Hello Mutsuki-san, you got some problems with math? Sasaki-sensei is sure a nice teacher.”

“That’s true. Did you see Saiko, Ihei-san?”, Mutsuki asks while opening up his own locker.

“Yes, she went ahead with Shirazu-kun.”

“Oh… that betray-“ And before he could finish is humorous title for Saiko, he catches a folded up paper that was about to fall down from his locker.

“Huh, what’s that?”, he wonders, because he doesn’t recognize the writing on the paper. Did someone accidentally put the paper in his locker… or did he even forgot to bring back a paper he borrowed? 

When he opens up the paper his jaw almost drops.

A beautiful colored drawing of his face. He smiles brightly, no he laughs, and he can see every little detail of his own face, even the smallest mole and the slightest change of color in his skin. It’s just like someone made a photo of him but – it was clearly a drawing. Someone must have looked at him closely for making such a detailed drawing. He is absolutely stunned and smiles like an idiot, so he doesn’t even protest when Ihei looks over his shoulder and whispers a little “Wow”. Mutsuki suddenly remembers a writing then, so he turns the paper and reads a little text.

 

“You don’t look nice.   
You look like art, and art isn’t supposed to look nice.  
It’s supposed to make you feel something.”

 

Oh my god, Mutsuki thinks. He has never read nor seen neither heard so beautiful words for him. That person must be such a good person, such a romantic one and such a warming and cute one-

And then he snaps out of his little daydreams when Ihei makes a little squeak. 

“Oh god, that’s so CUTE!”, she says, giggling and Mutsuki suddenly blushes a deep red and folds the paper up again. 

“Hush!”, he just hisses and put his books clumsily in his locker. The paper goes carefully in his bag and then he flees from his classmate, who was still giggling while saying “Goodbye”. Unfortunately they both missed the shadow in the hall, a little bit further afar from them, which disappears when Mutsuki leaves the scenery.

 

On his way home, he just can’t stop smiling like crazy. He has to hold back himself to not look nonstop at the pretty drawing and the text on the back. How can there be such a romantic and adorable person like this in that school? This is the most beautiful gift he has ever received. He just can’t believe that there is someone who seems to have an actual crush on him.

When he gets back home, the first thing he does is getting the paper out of his bag, lying himself in his bed and looks at it. It gets better and better the more he looks at it and Mutsuki feels warmer and warmer at the written words. He really wants to meet that person who has drawn that – to say Thank you and maybe, just maybe he has a little bit of luck-

But, oh. There it is. Urie-kun. Urie-kun normally makes his heart race like that and now he is lying like that on his bed, grinning, giggling, smiling and sighing about a person which he never met in person, and which makes his heart races like Urie-kun normally does.

Can you… be in love and have a crush at the same time? A crush on someone who just draw you and who you probably never met in your lifetime?

Yes? No? Maybe?

 

…oh, crap. Tooru Mutsuki thought three problems were enough for the start after the summer break. But no, after two months, here comes the fourth problem. Being in love with someone unattainable and getting a crush on someone who made a drawing of him and who he never met before.

His life was a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcanon on tumblr, here it is!  
> Please let me know if you find any spell or grammar errors.


End file.
